


Anniversary

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [29]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Philip doesn’t want another sibling, Smut, True Love, oh well, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Happy Anniversary to The Little Angel and Her Little Lion!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Anniversary

The sunlight dazzled through the curtains as Alexander and Eliza woke up to the beautiful morning light and to a quiet home. Sighing lightly with warm smiles, the couple snuggled up closer to each other before pressing their lips into a gentle kiss. 

“Happy Anniversary, My little Lion,” Eliza whispered, smiling lightly with her cheeks turning more rosy as he pressed a adoring kiss on her forehead.

”Happy Anniversary, My Little Angel,” he murmured before catching her lips again, sifting his way on top of her as she gently threw her soft arms around his neck while her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. A soft make-out session was made between them and it would have gotten more steamy... had a few little feet weren’t heard waddling up to their bedroom door.

There was a small knock, the couple pulled away with grins as Alexander rolled off his wife while Eliza sang, “Who is it?~”

”Happy Anniversary!~” five sing-songs voices cheered, follow by a toddler’s gurgling and happy coos, William opened the door as it allowed his brother John to come in. John was carrying Little Liza and baby Gilbert as they looked at their parents joyfully. Followed by, Eliza let out a delight gasp and giggle while Alexander sat up amazed as James and Alex came into he room with a breakfast tray: heart-shaped toast, eggs, and pastry, with the side of tea and coffee. 

“Oh, my babies,” Eliza laughed, clapping her hands as her two sons happily placed the tray onto their parents bed. “You shouldn’t have!” 

“It’s your day, ma, pa,” James mused, follow by Alex adding on,

”It’s our turn to spoil you two!”

That made Alexander laugh, taking a bit of his toast as he murmured, “Like you don’t do enough already like every anniversary?” 

The couple chuckled, because it was true, their children actually memorized their parents’ wedding anniversaries and always planned ahead of time before the actual day. They remaining ones shared a cheeky look, beside baby Gilbert who busied himself playing with Liza, John proudly said, “Well, since Philip, Angie, and Fanny would unfortunately not make it here, they did send various of gifts.”

”Gifts?” Alexander and Eliza exclaimed, their face stuffed with their food as it made their children snicker. Alex and James made an exit from the room, only to come back in a few seconds as they both held a large wrapped up rectangular prism each. However, the one Alex was holding was thin and wrapped up in lime green wrapping paper with a orange bow. James was holding a thicker one, wrapped up in orange wrapping paper and a sparkling blue bow. The couple shared a look of amazement as their boys placed the gifts in front of them.

”Oh, this one is from Fanny!” Eliza chirped as she looked down at the green one before eyeing the orange one. “And this one is from Angie!” 

“Open it,” William and Liza insisted as Alex, James, and John nodded encouragingly with wide grins while baby Gilbert rises his arms with a delight giggle. 

Putting the tray on a nearby table, the couple opened Fanny’s and let out a delighted gasp in unison. Eliza felt happy tears welling in her eyes as she dawned, “Oh, this is so thoughtful!”

It was a large framed picture of the couple and all nine of their babies together in front of their children’s childhood home. Truly, a beautiful gift. Alexander let out a hardy laugh, looking as delighted as his dear wife, “This is so sweet of her. We’ll hang this up soon.”

”Yes, we are!” Eliza agreed.

It was then, she checked the label that was attached to Angie’s gift. Blinking, she checked and her cheeks went full red.

”Mama?” William tilts his head in confusion at her. Alexander turned to her with raised eyebrows as Eliza giggled shyly she whispered something in his ear as it made his whole face turn red... the pair turned to Alex and James as they smirked evilly at them before ushering the little ones out.

“Oh, I left Philip’s gift by the counter of your bathroom last night!” called Alex before exiting the room, closing the door behind them.

”Enjoy your anniversary!” They all called, leaving the couple mortified.

What did Angie send them?

A package of strawberry smelling body wash, bubble bathes, soap, and rose smelling candles!

What did the label said? 

_Have fun tonight~ xoxo_

Neathless to say, their children and family also have given them the gift of privacy! Stephen and Peggy took Alex, James, John, William, Liza, and Gilbert out to Albany after sending the couple their gift and their son, Stephen Jr’s: The Van Rennselaers couple send The Hamiltons couple a rocking chair while Stephen Jr, a true artist, gifted his favourite Aunt and Uncle a portrait of them together as the pair simply adored it! Meanwhile, Angelica and Church showered Alexander and Eliza with various of flowers, their children sending their aunt and uncle bouquets that decorated the house whole well. The couple received many thoughtful gifts, but the most favourable at the moment was Angie’s and The Washington’s: which was a rich flavoured of wine.

Eliza took that a good advantage of the situation very pleasantly and cheekily that evening... 

* * *

“Betsey?” Alexander called, sighing heavily with a tired smile after finishing the last few calls of merry wishes from various of family members and friends. Tiredly, he went up the steps, rubbing his eyes as all he want to do was have his wife all to himself.

”I’m in here~,” Eliza called from their bedroom’s bathroom, where Alexander eagerly went in. As he entered the bedroom, he noted a teasing trail of clothing that lead up to the bathroom’s door, that was merely a crack open. Alexander’s face flushed red as he scurried over and knocked gently on the door,

”Betsey?” He timidly called, knowing full well he didn’t deserve the beauty of the angel inside.

”Come in,” she called, with a fond giggle. Swallowing hard, Alexander entered as he was overwhelmed with the gorgeous gestures of his wife as she laid back in the bathtub, the bubbles covering most of her body as she smiled at him innocently. Two candles were lid nearby with two glasses of wine on the edge of the bath. Her smile dazzled him as Alexander froze, face full red as stared at his beautiful angel... his goddess... before him. Her dark hair was wet, a lock slipping near between her breasts as she innocently fluttered her eyes at him, “Alexander~”

Alexander blinked, still face fully red as he managed out, “I... uh.. that’s me!” He had to control himself from nearly smacking himself as he seemed like an idiot. 

An adorable idiot, Eliza simply found him adorable and irresistible. 

“Would you like to join me?” She cheekily asked.

Alexander blinked, nodding his head as he immediately stripped down after she offered him a reassuring grin before he hopped to join her. Eliza giggled, wrapping her arms around as Alexander showered her with kisses as he held her around her waist. Her legs found their way around his waist, digging deep into his back as she let out a soft gasp as he entered inside her. He was kissing her neck, leaving love bites, Eliza let out a soft moan. 

Alexander growled in satisfaction, thrusting into her as he gently pushed her up, falling back as she was on hovering over him. Gasping, Eliza pressed her hands on his chest while Alexander groped her bottom as they locked lips. Pulling away, Eliza pulled back her head as she let out a gasp in between moans as she ride him. Alexander swore, groaning occasionally as he held onto her, kissing her repeatedly anywhere before his lips trail down her breasts before catching one of her nipples with his mouth. Sucking them, Eliza let out a cry of pleasure, feeling one of his hands going down her wet locks as she continued to ride him. 

They both came down together, Alexander pulled out of her as Eliza let out a small whimper before gasping as he gently turned her around. Her arms held her up, holding the edge of the bathtub, she felt Alexander entering inside her again as she let out a small cry as he grind her down. Alexander grunted out, kissing the back her neck as she let out moans and her soft sounds became beautiful cries. Both of their hearts swelled with so much love, they came down dozens of times together.

After what felt like hours, Alexander fell back in the tub, Eliza laid her head on his chest as he held her close both feeling the love and joy as their eyes drooped tiredly,

”Happy Anniversary, Alexander...”

”Happy Anniversary, Betsey.”

* * *

“You got to be kidding me!”

Eliza looked over shoulder in surprise, wearing her bathrobe and slippers, drying her hair with a towel. A silly smile formed on her lips as her husband emerged from the bathroom in his own bathrobe, a small towel around his neck while his hair was dripping wet. In his hands, one held some purple wrapping paper and the other was... Philip’s gift to his parents.

Eliza gasped before bursting into giggles, “Oh dear!”

”There’s a note too,” Alexander grumbled as he read it out. “Dear mom and dad, Happy 20th Anniversary! I know you two really love each other, so I made sure my gift will benefit both of you well. I love you, I miss you, Theodosia sends all her best wishes! Sincerely, You’re Favourite Son, Philip!”

There, in Alexander’s hand was a package of condoms that was wrapped by the sink of the bathroom that the couple didn’t paid much mind to until now. Eliza let out a laugh of amusement, going over to kiss her husband as he wrapped arms around her, once pulling away, he rest his head on the crook of her neck,

“He is so thoughtful,” Alexander muttered, though a slight amusement rolled through his tongue as his wife kissed his forehead. 

“Yes, he is,” she replied.

Oh Philip.

**Author's Note:**

> Philip: 21  
> Angie: 19  
> Fanny: 18  
> Alex: 17  
> James: 15  
> John: 11  
> William: 6  
> Liza: 4  
> Gilbert: 1
> 
> ——— 
> 
> Happy Anniversary to these two lovebirds!!!
> 
> ———
> 
> Why the hell does it say the 15th, I wrote this on the 14th and it’s today! Stupid timing...
> 
> Oh well...


End file.
